A user may have one or more applications that they would like to integrate. Data or functions from a first application may be combined with data or functions of a second application. For example, the user of a marketing application may desire to use information from a human resources application. In another example, a new sales application may want to incorporate data from an old sales application. Instead of transferring or copying all of the data from the first application to the second application, the applications can be integrated. This would allow the second application to access and use data or functions from the first application more easily.
The integration can be done through the creation of an integration flow. An integration flow can define, for example, the collection of data from a first system, activities performed on the data (e.g., formatting of the data to be compatible with the second system), and distribution of the data to the second system. However, during development of the integration flow, a developer may not be aware of available data or information at runtime. For that reason, integration flows can fail during execution or provide incorrect data or incorrectly formatted data. Such failures and errors can be difficult to troubleshoot. Accordingly, new and improved methods and systems are needed.